


i've built my life around you

by ignisgayentia



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Cuddling, Eventual Relationships, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Jealous Noctis, Multi, Mutual Pining, NOCT BDAY FIC, Polyship Roadtrip, i should say first kiss(es)... lots of kisses, pretty heavy on promnis and gladnoct for a teensy bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 09:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20444945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignisgayentia/pseuds/ignisgayentia
Summary: “You… you don’t care that I have a crush on Specs and Prom, too?” Noctis asks, a bit embarrassed about all of this. Crushes. He’s twenty years old and still getting crushes.“Nope. Why would I?” Gladio points out, grinning so beautifully Noctis is pretty sure he might collapse in his shield’s arms. “I like ‘em, too.”Noctis nearly gasps. “What? We both like them? You likeme?”“Duh.” Gladio laughs at Noctis’s surprise.





	i've built my life around you

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY NYAACTIS!!! it's my first ot4, so be gentle! as stated in the tags, the beginning starts out with some heavy prompto/ignis & gladio/noctis, but it is an ot4 fic i PROMISE

Noctis is fully prepared to have the worst birthday of his life -- even worse than his tenth grade birthday where he had to spend the entire day taking an exam.

Noctis has a problem. A very difficult problem that will nearly be impossible to solve -- if he can solve it at all.

He’s pretty sure he’s in love with three people at once.

Noctis watches from the other side of Lestallum’s market as two of his best friends lean into each other, laughing as they kiss each other, and suddenly finds himself wishing he was elsewhere. He averts his gaze, feeling himself flush for some reason.

When Prompto and Ignis confessed their feelings for each other, Noctis was so happy for both of them, he didn’t have the words to express it at the time. If anyone deserves happiness and love, it’s Ignis and Prompto. They’re perfect for each other, and they both have unlimited amounts of love to give. They deserve each other.

Noctis couldn’t quite figure out why he was having such an issue dealing with it lately. Unfortunately, what came with that happiness for the both of them was, apparently, a bundle of other feelings as well; feelings that Noctis wishes more than anything he could get rid of.

Noctis realized pretty quickly -- as soon as he allowed himself to -- that the bitterness that lodged its way into his chest from their mushy, adorable displays of affection and adoring words to each other wasn’t bitterness or resentment at all; instead, it was pure  _ jealousy. _

At first, Noct thought it was jealousy for Prompto; after only knowing Prompto for a short time, how did Ignis manage to earn his affection and attention? Prompto and Ignis weren’t the closest out of the four of them, yet apparently they were -- easily enough for them to fall in love with one another. Noctis made Prompto laugh and smile all of the time -- why hadn’t he been good enough for Prompto to consider? Why hadn’t it been easy for Prompto to fall in love with Noctis?

Ignis is, of course, far better at being charming than Noctis is, though. He can at least admit that.

Then again, once Noctis considered it a little more, he found himself jealous for  _ Ignis, _ as well. How did Prompto manage to work his way into Ignis’s usually well-guarded heart? Why couldn’t Noct do that for him, after all they’d been through together -- all this time they’ve spent with one another? What couldn’t Noctis do for Ignis?

Never mind the fact that Noctis hadn’t even  _ tried  _ to get with either of them -- but he didn’t know he  _ wanted _ to, until now.

The only problem with his jealousy is that Noctis can’t  _ do _ anything about it; he doesn’t  _ want _ Prompto and Ignis to break up. He likes them together; he likes seeing his friends so happy.

Noctis just wishes, somehow, that he was a part of it. There’s no way he can just walk up to them as they’re holding hands and toss himself in the middle, though the prince wishes it was that simple. He’s never been good at any of this; it’s probably why he took such a long time realizing these feelings to begin with. Now that he’s realized it, however, it’s all he can think about and fixate on.

With that, he realizes that his birthday tomorrow will be filled with stupid, crush-filled jealousy, and he’ll be completely alone through all of it.

“You look mopey,” Gladio’s voice rings out from next to Noctis suddenly just as he feels a hand ruffling his hair. “Your birthday’s tomorrow, what do you have to be mopey about?”

Noctis sighs, looking over at Gladio finally, his amber eyes nearly glowing beautifully in the Lestallum sun.

Of course, to make matters even worse, Prompto and Ignis aren’t even the only problem Noctis has. Gladio is, unfortunately, another problem of his.

Noctis has no idea when he started falling for all three of his companions, but it’s next to unignorable now that two of them have decided to do something about their affections, unlike Noctis.

“I’m not mopey,” Noctis counters, revealing the lie with another sigh.

Gladio follows Noct’s line of sight until they’re both looking at Prompto and Ignis, who are now laughing with their fingers laced together as they pick out ingredients at the market.

“Oh, the lovebirds, huh? Thought you were happy for ‘em,” Gladio teases. 

“I am. They’re just so… cute,” Noctis groans. “I wasn’t prepared.”

“They are super gross,” Gladio agrees. “I’m happy for ‘em, though. They bring out good shit in each other, it seems. Never seen Iggy smile so much.”

Noctis theoretically agrees with all of Gladio’s words, but that nauseous twist in the pit of his stomach returns.  _ Jealousy. _ “Yeah.”

“You jealous?” Gladio teases, smirking at him, practically reading his mind.

Noctis tries to ignore Gladio’s smirk, and the way it makes his heart beat way too fast. How the hell is he supposed to combat all of these conflicting feelings at once? No one ever prepared him for any of this. Apparently, he’s not even doing a good job of  _ hiding _ it, if Gladio can spot it so easily.

“What? No!” Noctis says way too quickly.

Gladio laughs. “You’re jealous. Of which one?”

Noctis meets Gladio’s gaze, frowning as he feels heat bloom on his cheeks. “Um… well, uh…” He lets out a sigh of defeat. “Either.”

“You like  _ both  _ of them? Holy shit.” Gladio laughs harder, wrapping an arm around Noct’s shoulders. Noctis tries desperately not to lean into Gladio’s warmth, and fails. “Since when?”

Noctis swallows nervously -- if only Gladio knew that Prompto and Ignis weren’t the  _ only _ ones he likes. “Shut up. Since… I dunno, they got together and I realized maybe being with them wasn’t impossible after all. Feels like I wasted an opportunity.”

“Well, you could tell ‘em,” Gladio says.

“I don’t want them to break up. That’d kill me.”

“Who says they’d have to break up? They’d just have to make room.” Gladio shrugs.

Noctis starts to panic, realizing that trio fantasy is only a fantasy if it’s a quartet. “Yeah, but, I mean... they’re not the only ones I--” Noctis’s eyes widen as he realizes that he almost let it slip out.

“What was that?” Gladio asks, his attention fully on Noctis now. “Spit it out.”

“No,” Noctis says stubbornly, shrugging out from underneath Gladio’s arm as he starts to run away from Gladio.

“Oh, no you don’t,” Gladio says with a laugh, immediately closing the distance between them. 

Gladio wraps his arms around Noctis from behind, and time seems to stop for a moment. Noctis doesn’t even try to free himself from Gladio’s arms. He’s wanted this for so long, he can’t bring himself to stop. The bad feelings about Ignis and Prompto head to the back burner of his mind in favor of pressing his back closer to Gladio’s front, his fingers sliding down to grip Gladio’s wrists.

“Quit teasing me,” Noctis whines, though it’s more of a whisper.

The warmth of Gladio’s breath tickles Noctis’s ear, sending shivers down his spine. “So how long has  _ this _ been going on, your highness?” Gladio asks, voice full of lilting tease. “Should’ve told me.”

Noctis resists the urge to groan pleasurably at how close Gladio is, how good his voice feels against the back of his neck, and how amazing it feels to be in his arms. “I--I just thought about what would happen if you got into a relationship, like Prom and Specs. I hated it. I just want us all to be close all the time.”

“Closer, you mean,” Gladio taunts in Noctis’s ear. “I want you closer, too. I was waiting for you to make a move, Sleeping Beauty. Let me take you out on a date tonight.”

Noctis’s heart pounds with affection and anxiety, turning a little in Gladio’s arms so he can look at Gladio’s smirking face.

“You… you don’t care that I have a crush on Specs and Prom, too?” Noctis asks, a bit embarrassed about all of this.  _ Crushes. _ He’s twenty years old and still getting  _ crushes. _

“Nope. Why would I?” Gladio points out, grinning so beautifully Noctis is pretty sure he might collapse in his shield’s arms. “I like ‘em, too.”

Noctis nearly gasps. “What? We both like them? You like  _ me?” _

“Duh.” Gladio laughs at Noctis’s surprise. “Quit acting like you’re in high school. We spend all of our time together. What’s not to like?” he asks. “Sure, you might be a bit of a brat sometimes, but I’ve always loved you.”

“You-- you love me?” Noctis asks, completely shocked.

In hindsight, it’s a really stupid question. Of  _ course  _ they all love each other; there was never any doubt about that. However, Noctis never thought he’d get lucky enough to earn Gladio’s love quite like  _ this. _

Gladio rolls his eyes. “How the hell would I not love you, Noct?”

Noctis responds by turning around completely, throwing his arms around Gladio’s neck and capturing his lips for a sloppy kiss. He smiles against the warmth of Gladio’s mouth as he realizes that his lips are just as warm as the rest of him.

“I love you, too,” Noctis whispers, standing up on his tiptoes to press his forehead to Gladio’s.

Gladio smirks at this, ducking his head to deliver yet another chaste kiss to Noct’s lips. “C’mon. We’ll go out tonight, me and you. Have some fun, huh? Pre-birthday date.”

Noctis nods. Prompto and Ignis would probably appreciate the alone time, too. He sighs. “Sounds perfect.”

\------

“I don’t know what to  _ wear,” _ Noctis groans to Prompto later that day as he stares at all of his outfits thrown chaotically on the hotel bed.

Prompto bounces his leg as he sits on one of the beds. He looks a little strange, like he forgot to turn the oven off or something -- he smiles, but it doesn’t quite reach his eyes. 

“Just wear whatever. You look good in everything, dude,” Prompto insists with a tiny sigh.

Affection tugs at Noctis’s fickle heart at the compliment, trying hard not to let himself blush. “Not true.”

“It is, and it’s  _ so _ not fair. Gladio’s a lucky guy,” Prompto teases, biting his lip. “Wear your suit, y’know, with the vest. You look so amazing in that.”

If Noctis doesn’t know any better, it almost sounds like Prompto’s flirting with him. Noctis  _ does _ know better, but it doesn’t stop himself from  _ wanting. _

“‘Kay,” Noctis allows, reaching for the suit and putting all the other ones away in the armiger before Ignis can whine at him about it. “Thanks, Prom.”

“No problem!” Prompto says in that way-too-cheerful voice that immediately lets Noctis know that something is wrong.

Noctis sets the outfit selection on the other bed and sits next to Prompto, looking into the beautiful blue-violet of his eyes. He’s always had the most unique eye color, and combined with the clusters of freckles on his cheeks, Noctis can hardly resist staring at him all day long if one were to allow him to.

“What’s up?” Noctis asks, despite his ogling. “Are you okay?”

Prompto lets out a nervous laugh. “Shit, you always do see right through me. I dunno, I just… it’s weird. I guess I shouldn’t talk about it.”

Noctis frowns, trying to get Prompto to look at him again. “You can talk to me about anything.”

Prompto’s eyes lock with Noctis’s again, wide-eyed and vulnerable, and it takes everything in Noctis’s power not to lean in and kiss the surprise off of his face.

“I’m super happy for you and Gladio, for realsies.” Prompto smiles, but it doesn’t reach his eyes again. “But, like, I know this is dumb ‘cause me and Iggy finally got together, but I’m just hoping it doesn’t change anything. I like all of us. The four of us. I like me and you, too.”

Noctis really wishes there was a cure for a racing heart. “Why would anything change? I feel the same about you, you know.”

Prompto laughs anxiously again, always one of his many nervous tics, as he rubs the back of his neck awkwardly (another nervous tic). “Gladio’s so… handsome, y’know, what if he just steals all your attention away and I never get my Noct time?”

If only Prompto knew just how much he thinks Prompto is handsome, too; let alone  _ Ignis. _ Noctis laughs softly. “Nothing can steal my attention away from you.”

Noctis can’t help himself; he reaches out and wraps an arm around Prompto. “You’re the one dating Specs -- talk about handsome.” He laughs a little sadly. “Don’t go running off with him, either. I need you, dude.”

Prompto looks over at him with so much love, not even Noctis can deny it; he wants to  _ covet  _ it. “Aww, dude! You’re such a cheeseball!” He laughs before his face sobers slightly. “I’m kinda scared Iggy’s going to run off with you and Gladio, if I’m honest.”

Noctis laughs incredulously. “For real? Do you see the way he looks at you?” he asks, not that he can blame Ignis for  _ that _ . Prompto’s a gem, and Ignis is way too lucky to have him.

Prompto’s cheeks light up with a gorgeous flush, and Noctis wishes more than anything that he could bring out a reaction like that in his friend. “No, yeah, I know…” Prompto trails off. “But, like, you should’ve seen how he looked when he saw you guys kissing. I dunno, I swear he was jealous.”

Noctis’s brow furrows as he thinks about that. Prompto must be mistaken; Ignis always looks one-hundred-and-fifty percent infatuated with Prompto at all times. “No way. He definitely loves you, trust me. He hasn’t even said much to me since then.”

“Yeah, he might love me, but maybe it just made him realize that... he likes you?  _ And  _ Gladio? And you guys, you’re all so hot, I can’t compete… not that I  _ wanna _ compete, ‘cause I love you and stuff.” Prompto laughs. “Just ignore me, I’m bein’ insecure I guess.”

Noctis can’t even find words to reply. Prompto telling Noct that he’s  _ hot _ and that he  _ loves him _ in the same sentence is pretty much short-circuiting all of his common sense at once. He remembers Gladio’s words from earlier: ‘ _ We spend all of our time together. How the hell would I not love you?’ _

“Noct? You okay, man?” Prompto blurts after Noctis forgets to reply. “Did I make you uncomfy?”

“No! Not at all, Prom. You know I love you, too. There’s no competition. Even if things were like that, we’d… we’d make it work. We all spend so much time together, it’d always work out. But trust me, Specs is gone for you. I’m happy for you,” he sighs out the half-truth. 

“It’s kinda weird seeing us paired off. It’s cool, though, huh? But also…”

“But what?” Noctis asks, hanging on every word.

“Uh…” Prompto rubs the back of his neck again, unable to control himself. “Nah. It’s nothin’. You should get ready for your date with Gladio.”

Noctis frowns, letting the disappointment settle in. “Yeah. Guess I should.”

The hotel door opens, and Ignis walks in, holding a bag of food as his eyes fall on Prompto. “Prompto, darling, I thought perhaps we could dine in, since it will only be the two of us this evening.”

Prompto beams. “That’s a great idea, babe.”

Prompto hops up to immediately peck Ignis on the lips, and Ignis’s returning smile nearly knocks Noctis breathless with the beauty of it. That sense of longing returns, and Noctis finds himself avoiding Ignis’s gaze. He stands up and goes to pick up his suit, needing to get ready for his date with Gladio.

“Apologies, Noct, I thought you’d left already,” Ignis says smoothly. “Are you quite alright, my liege? You seem a bit thoughtful as of late.”

Noctis can’t help it; he looks up, meeting the deep green of Ignis’s eyes and he wishes he could just  _ tell _ him.  _ ‘Hey, I’m in love with you, and with your boyfriend too.’ _ Noctis sighs. “I’m good, Specs.”

Ignis tilts his head quizzically, eyes narrowing as he sees right through Noctis; of course he does, he’s always so observant. “Glad to hear it. Should you change your mind, you always know where to find me.”

Noctis nearly pouts at Ignis, eyes wandering from him back over to Prompto. His eyes are now fixated on Noctis’s face as well, with an almost  _ sheepish _ expression, for some reason. 

“I do. Um, thanks. Love you,” Noctis nearly whispers. He wishes he could tell Ignis the truth behind those words, but that will have to do for now.

Ignis almost looks touched at the admission. “And I love you, Noct. I do hope you have a wonderful evening with Gladio.”

Noctis hopes so too. Butterflies settle in his stomach when he remembers that he at least has a date with  _ one _ of the men he’s in love with, so he probably should consider himself lucky in that regard. 

“You two have a good time, too.” Noctis smiles, probably looking rather pathetic with how sad he is that they’re separating instead of being together, like Noctis wants -- and apparently Prompto, too.

Noctis doesn’t say anything else as he heads into the bathroom to get ready for his date with Gladio. He doesn’t wanna keep the big guy waiting too long, lest he get the wrong idea.

Noctis can only hope his other crushes will subside soon. Hopefully, Gladio’s attention will be enough. 

\------

Noctis is supposed to meet Gladio at the bar downtown; they planned on eating there and having a few drinks. Apparently, Gladio’s old-fashioned enough to meet up, even though they literally share a bed on some nights. Still, Noctis appreciates his flair for the dramatic, eyes scanning the entrance of the bar on the main street in Lestallum.

Noctis nearly trips over himself when he finds Gladio wearing a shirt he’s never seen him in before. It’s an all-white dress button-up, his muscles nearly ripping it in two. The top few buttons are unbuttoned with the sleeves rolled up, and he honestly looks like he fell out of a magazine.

Noctis can certainly appreciate the distraction, at least. He picks his jaw up off of the floor as he walks right into Gladio’s outstretched arms. Noctis’s arms lock around Gladio’s neck as the notes of his cologne permeate his nose. He locks eyes with Gladio’s gorgeous amber ones.

“Gods, you look so good,” Noctis nearly purrs up at him as their lips connect for a kiss.

Gladio hums appreciatively against Noctis’s mouth, his grip around Noctis’s waist tightening as they kiss. Noctis could get lost kissing Gladio; he never thought he’d get this, never thought he’d feel Gladio’s tongue teasing past Noctis’s easily parted lips. 

Gladio laughs a little as their lips part after their lengthy kiss. “So do you.”

“Never seen this shirt before.” Noctis tugs on the white collar. “Then again, you’re kind of allergic to shirts, huh?”

Gladio smirks. “Bought it earlier for ya. Glad you like it. I can always take it off, though.” He quirks an eyebrow up seductively.

Noctis laughs and leans up to kiss him again, trying to ignore the shameful thrill Gladio’s words give him. “Maybe later. C’mon, I’m starving.”

It feels so good to link his hands with Gladio as they make their way inside the bar, finding a secluded booth in the corner as they place food and drink orders. Noctis keeps their fingers laced together under the table, unable to take his eyes off of Gladio.

“So, Specs texted me a bit ago, asked if you were okay. What’s up with that?” Gladio asks.

Noctis pouts. “Seriously? Ratting me out?” He sighs. “I dunno, earlier I felt so weird that we were all just having a date, but not together. It feels… uh--”

“Incomplete?” Gladio offers, taking a sip of the beer that’s just arrived. “Yeah. I feel that.”

Noctis breathes out a sigh of relief, glad he’s not the only one who feels that way. “Yeah. I think it was bothering Prompto, too. He said something weird to me earlier, scared that Specs wanted to run off with me and you instead of staying with him.”

Gladio raises an eyebrow. “That’s ridiculous. Iggy loves the hell outta that kid. He’s always been insecure though, so no surprise there.”

Noctis shrugs. “I guess Specs could tell I was feeling weird about it, too. Prom was kinda worried that we’d be separate, too.”

“Well, we can double from now on, so everyone’s cool.” Gladio sighs. “Speaking of which, what do you wanna do for your birthday tomorrow? I talked with Iggy about it, and he’s cool with pretty much anything you want. And you know Blondie’s dying to please -- he’s been planning stuff from the get go.”

Noctis laughs, easily believing that. “I dunno. Just wanna spend time with you, and the rest of the guys. No separate stuff.”

“Duh. Figured as much. But where d’you wanna go? Specs said he’d drive wherever if you don’t feel like it.” 

Noctis gives it some thought before giving another nonchalant shrug. “Maybe we could go somewhere so I could fish? Galdin or something. Surprise me?”

Gladio grins. “Thought you didn’t like surprises.”

Noctis laughs. “I mean, I doubt you’d be that much of a dick to me on my birthday. Besides, we’re together now, so you’re supposed to do whatever I want.”

Gladio barks out a loud laugh. “That so? So, what does my prince want on his birthday, you little shit?”

Noctis’s heart thuds at Gladio’s use of the possessive. “You.”

Gladio smirks, blowing him a teasing kiss. “You got me. What else?”

Noctis sighs, realizing the one other thing he wants is something he’ll never get. “I don’t need anything else, I guess.”

“You want Prompto and Iggy, don’t you?” Gladio asks.

“Well, I mean… yeah, but I don’t want you thinking that you’re not good enough. I really love you, Gladio. I don’t wanna mess this up.”

Gladio rolls his eyes, sliding his foot further under the table so that it brushes up against Noctis’s. “Wow, it’s only been a few hours. I knew about all this when I asked you out. You can’t get rid of me that easily.”

Noctis feels himself flush as he tries to hide it behind his drink. “Shut up.”

“I love you too, Noct. You’re gonna have an awesome birthday. You don’t got a choice.”

Noctis smiles. He really does love his friends -- in any way possible. “I’ll try to remember that. Thanks, Gladio. It’ll be great with you.”

Gladio smirks. “I got somethin’ in mind that I know you’ll like.”

Noctis should probably be nervous -- especially when Gladio has that wicked glint in his pretty brown eyes, but he looks so handsome like this; tanned skin slightly flushed with alcohol, lips parted prettily, all Noctis can do is stare.

“Can’t wait.” Noctis smirks, before letting his face fall. “How do you deal with it?”

“Deal with what?”

“You said you liked them, too. How… do you deal with it? All I feel is jealous, which I know is stupid.”

Gladio shrugs. “I don’t really get jealous. They’re happy, I’m happy. If I wanted to be a part of it, I’d talk to ‘em. Just like I did with you.”

Noctis flushes for some reason. “And do you? Wanna be a part of it?”

“I mean, yeah. Figured I’d give them some time to figure each other out before, but I dunno. Between that and being with you, I think it’s high time we all talk to each other. Y’know, like  _ adults.” _

Noctis tosses a straw wrapper at Gladio. “Jerk.”

“You love me.” Gladio grins.

“I do.”

It’s not long before one drink turns into two, then three into four, and they barely make it out of the bar before Gladio’s pressed Noctis against an alleyway wall, lips and teeth all over him. Noctis can hardly bite back the tiny moans that escape when he feels Gladio’s teeth tug on his ear before lowering his mouth to Noctis’s neck. Noctis can’t even resist; his fingers tug on Gladio’s hair as he leaves a deep hickey on the prince’s neck.

“I’m crazy about you,” Gladio purrs in his ear before capturing his lips for another kiss. 

“Shit, Gladio, you better cut it out or we’re gonna have to kick Prom and Specs outta the room,” Noctis pants out in a breathless whine after Gladio tugs on Noctis’s bottom lip with his teeth.

“Or we could keep ‘em in there. Bet you’d love that, huh, your highness?” Gladio teases. “Bet you’d love all that attention.”

Heat floods multiple parts of Noctis’s body. “Sh-shut up, fuck--”

Gladio cages him in against the wall, his muscular arms on either side of Noctis’s head as he grins down at him with blown pupils. “Fine, I’ll behave. For now.”

Noctis is both disappointed and relieved, his teases still making his heart flutter. He selfishly leans up to kiss Gladio a few more times before they separate themselves, remembering that they’re technically still in public. Noctis keeps their fingers laced together as they head back to the hotel, heart still hammering, neck still throbbing from Gladio’s mouth. Gladio’s thumb brushes along the back of Noctis’s hand tenderly, and everything feels alright -- mostly.

The good feeling dissipates slightly when they open the hotel room door, and catch Prompto and Ignis tenderly kissing each other on the bed. Ignis cradles Prompto’s jaw delicately, and Noctis wonders what it’d be like to feel Ignis touch  _ him  _ like that. Prompto’s fingers tangle in Ignis’s hair, and Noctis can almost imagine how Prompto’s fingers would feel in  _ his _ hair.

Gladio clears his throat pointedly, much to Noctis’s relief. 

Prompto peels his lips away from Ignis, looking over at Gladio and Noctis in surprise. “Heyaz! You’re back!” Prompto says excitedly, hopping off the bed to run over to slap Noctis’s ass.

Noctis can’t help but laugh at Prompto’s excitement. “Sorry to, uh, interrupt.”

There’s a gorgeous light pink flush to Ignis’s cheeks as he pushes his glasses up his nose. “Apologies, Noct. We were simply awaiting your return…”

“That’s not all you were doin’, sweetheart,” Gladio taunts Ignis. 

“Pot calling the kettle black, perhaps?” Ignis teases right back, as his eyes settle on Noctis’s neck -- the mark’s probably super red by now. Noctis’s hand flies up to cover the evidence much too late.

Gladio snorts. “Maybe.”

Prompto pulls Noctis in for a hug. “You smell like Gladio.”

Noctis laughs almost bitterly. “You smell like Specs.”

Flush colors Prompto’s cheeks as he laughs right in Noctis’s ear, sending tingles down his spine. “Yeah, probably. There were some cuddles.”

“Scandalous,” Noctis teases. Still, the hug seems a little much, even for Prompto. “You okay, man?”

“Yeah! Of course!” Prompto squeaks. “Just happy you’re back. You guys have fun?”

Noctis nods. “Yeah. It was fun.”

“I’m super stoked for your bday, dude. Right, Iggy?” Prompto asks, turning around to look at Ignis, still splayed elegantly on the bed.

Ignis looks up with a smile. Noctis still can’t get over how good Ignis looks so thoroughly kissed. “Certainly. It will be nice to spend some time together, all four of us.”

Noctis locks eyes with Ignis, and he watches his eyes soften, melting his heart just a little. All Noctis wants to do is crawl into bed with Ignis and let him hold him like they used to before he got with Prompto. He is glad, however, that Prompto gets to cuddle him now. He definitely deserves all the love in the world.

Cuddling both of them, however, sounds like it would be a dream. Add Gladio, and it’d be the perfect birthday present. Something tells him that his friends would indulge him.

“I really want that, too,” Prompto says, interrupting Noctis’s stupid pining.

Noctis blinks at Ignis. “Yeah. Me, too. I miss you guys,” he admits.

Gladio emerges from the bathroom, his shirt no longer on him. Noctis is surprised it took him  _ this _ long to get it off, with his apparent shirt allergy. “Speaking of which, I gotta talk to you two dorks after Sleeping Beauty nods off.”

Noctis frowns. “Why not me?”

Gladio crawls into the bed, patting the space next to him as he holds his arms out for him. “We’re conspiring against you,” he says sarcastically. “It’s for your birthday. And don’t try to fake it. I can tell when you’re faking.”

Ignis chuckles. “We all can, except for perhaps Prompto.”

“Hey! He’s always asleep, how am I supposed to know when he’s faking?!” Prompto squeaks, having returned to his bed, fitting perfectly in Ignis’s arms. 

Noctis ignores the longing he feels and dives into bed with Gladio, wrapping his arms around him in a similar way that Prompto and Ignis hold each other. 

“Fine. No shitty pranks, though,” Noctis says with a yawn.

Gladio ruffles his hair. “Got it. Get some sleep, babe.”

Noctis smiles at the term of endearment, settling against Gladio’s chest. He sneaks a glance over at Prompto and Ignis, because he apparently really is  _ that _ self-loathing. The way Ignis looks at Prompto -- like he’s a treasure and there’s no one else in the world. Prompto’s pink with flush as he holds onto him so tightly, as if he could make Ignis stay forever just by holding him.

Noctis wants to hold both of them like that so much, it almost hurts. He had no idea he had so much love to give until he realized he couldn’t give it. He feels Gladio’s fingers tug on his jaw, bringing his attention back to Gladio. Noctis lifts his head to gaze at him sheepishly.

“I love you,” Gladio murmurs, his tone understanding as he presses a soft kiss to Noctis’s lips.

“I love you, too.” Noctis sighs, resting his head against Gladio’s chest again. He drifts asleep to the calming feeling of Gladio’s fingers running through his hair.

\------

“Wake  _ up,  _ c’mon, dude! It’s your  _ birthday! _ Happy birthday, Noct!” Prompto’s voice says excitedly in his ear. 

Noctis groans, shifting in Gladio’s arms as he feels Prompto’s hair tickle the back of his neck just as Prompto’s arms wrap around him from behind.

“‘M tired,” Noctis mutters groggily, trying to hide his face in Gladio’s chest.

“No way, man! We let you sleep in. Now it’s Prompto Cuddle Time,” Prompto teases, holding onto him tightly.

Not even being tired could cause Noctis to not enjoy this. He sighs, letting himself be held by Gladio and Prompto, only wishing Ignis were here to hold him, as well.

“Happy birthday, baby,” Gladio’s says, voice still deep with sleep. Noctis feels the pressure of Gladio’s lips on his hair.

“Thanks, you guys,” Noctis murmurs, finally opening his eyes. 

Ignis is sitting at the foot of the bed, gazing at the three of them with a peculiar expression on his face before it morphs into a smile. Ignis’s gloved hand rests on Noctis’s leg. “Happy birthday, my prince.”

Noctis swallows, a tingle of affection tugging away at him. That’s exactly what  _ Gladio _ said to him last night, and their relationship is way different. Noctis locks eyes with Ignis, smiling at him. “Thanks, Specs.”

“Do try to get dressed as soon as possible, hmm? It will take us quite a bit to arrive at the appropriate destination for your birthday,” Ignis says, smile widening. “I would hate for us to be late.”

It seems like the other three have planned something tangible out now, and Noctis remembers that Gladio apparently spoke with them after he fell asleep. Butterflies flutter in his stomach as he realizes that he’s completely in the dark about it. 

“Okay, okay, I’m up,” Noctis whines, sitting up a little.

Prompto’s grip on him tightens. “No, five more minutes! We’re gonna have so much fun later, Noct. You’re gonna love it.”

“Now, now, don’t give it away, darling,” Ignis teases, his eyes not leaving Noct’s despite the softness of his words to Prompto.

“Oh. Oops. Right. My bad. It’s a secret,” Prompto whispers.

“Blondie, if you accidentally ruin it…” Gladio threatens, kicking Prompto playfully.

Noctis feels himself getting a bit nervous at the knowledge that all three of his friends are planning something together that he’s not allowed to know about. Still, Noctis couldn’t trust the three of them more. The excitement alone is enough of a birthday wish.

“I am  _ so _ scared, I won’t lie,” Noctis says, rubbing his eyes. “Where are we going?”

“Ah, ah. Part of the surprise,” Ignis remarks teasingly. He squeezes Noctis’s leg, and it really has no business giving Noctis goosebumps, but here he is, pathetic as usual. “Now, go and get yourself dressed. I’ve some breakfast waiting downstairs, if you’d care to join me. Gladio and Prompto have already had theirs.”

With that, Ignis pats Noctis’s leg and heads out of the hotel room. Nerves flutter through Noctis when he realizes that breakfast will be had with Ignis  _ alone _ , instead of with everyone else joining. It’s not like Noctis has never spent time with Ignis alone, of course; however, after all the time he’s spent dwelling on his stupid crushes lately, alone time with any of them sends a thrill up his spine.

Noctis dresses himself quickly, not wanting to keep Ignis waiting. When he emerges from the bathroom, freshened and (fairly) ready for the day, Gladio beckons to him with a single finger.

“I get to kiss the birthday boy first,” Gladio taunts.

Noctis doesn’t have to tell him that he’s pretty sure no one  _ else _ will be wanting to kiss him anytime soon. Still, he’s unable to resist sitting himself on Gladio’s lap and allowing him to fully kiss him awake.

Noctis doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of Gladio’s kisses. He had no idea Gladio could be so delicate.

“Have fun with Iggy!” Prompto yelps as Noctis makes his way out the door.

Noctis can’t stop thinking about his kiss with Gladio when he heads downstairs for breakfast, and of course Ignis notices it first thing.

“Well, well, you seem to have your head in the clouds,” Ignis teases, sliding some pastries and a coffee toward the empty side of the table. 

Ignis sits across from Noctis, his legs elegantly crossed as he scrolls through his phone, only looking up to register Noctis’s presence. Noctis has no idea how Ignis always looks so good, but  _ especially  _ in the mornings -- not a single hair out of place.

Noctis starts munching on a strawberry pastry before answering. “Yeah, I guess. Still kinda tired.”

“I do hope Gladio hasn’t tired you out already. I’m quite looking forward to spending more time with you today. We haven’t nearly had enough lately,” Ignis murmurs, smiling softly in Noct’s direction.

Noctis tries to keep his heart from racing, and utterly fails. “Oh, um, I mean, yeah. You’ve been so happy with Prompto. I didn’t wanna take away your happiness. You deserve it, Specs.”

Ignis’s beautiful smile falters, hurt plain on his face. “Dear Noct, you never take away my happiness; you only add to it. I do hope I’ve made that clear. Perhaps I should put more of an effort into showing that to you.”

Noctis backtracks, reaching out to grip Ignis’s wrist. “No, you’re doing perfect, I promise. I just got used to certain things, and I know it’s different now.”

“It certainly doesn’t have to be,” Ignis remarks. “Of what things were you referring to, specifically?”

Noctis laughs, a nervous sound more than anything else as he takes a sip of coffee. “Do I really have to answer that?”

Ignis flips their hands over so that his fingers can lace with Noctis’s. “Of course not. After all, today is  _ your _ day,” he teases. “That said, I would certainly like to hear it.”

Noctis sighs, staring at an imperfection on the table. “I miss sleeping next to you sometimes. I miss when you’d hold me after I had a nightmare. It’s great cuddling Gladio, too, and I love him. And the rare chances when you and Gladio need some sleep and I get to wake up with every one of Prompto’s limbs wrapped around me -- that’s awesome, too.” He smiles at the memories he has of it. “But me and you… we don’t ever have an excuse to do that anymore. I know it’s lame, and we’re both with someone else…”

“That doesn’t mean we have to stop touching each other,” Ignis murmurs. “I absolutely agree. We haven’t had enough time for each other lately. Prompto would always be happy to give us some time, you know. You’ve no idea how much he loves you, Noct. How much  _ I _ love you.”

Noctis feels his heart ache, and he suddenly doesn’t have an appetite. He continues to eat anyway with his free hand, albeit slower than before. He squeezes Ignis’s hand, finally mustering the courage to meet Ignis’s pretty gaze.

“I love you, too. All of you. Prompto’s, uh… welcome to join, anytime.”

Ignis smiles. “I’m glad to hear that. Gladio as well, hmm?” He chuckles. “Apologies for the intensity of the conversation. I simply wanted to make things clear to you in that regard.”

Noctis nods, washing down the last bit of his pastry with the coffee. “Don’t say sorry, Specs. As much as I complain about cheesy stuff…”

“Sometimes it’s necessary,” Ignis finishes for him. “Now, we truly ought to get going. I don’t want you to miss out on your birthday of all days.”

Noctis smiles, getting up from the table. He walks over, wrapping an arm around Ignis. “Thanks for the food. And the talk.”

“Always a pleasure,” Ignis responds, reaching out to wrap his arms around Noctis fully. “Happy birthday again, my prince.”

Noctis allows himself to flush again at the possessive endearment, holding onto Ignis tightly. It’s different than hugging Gladio or Prompto; warm in his own way and softer in other ways. It’s what he likes about all of his friends, really; they all bring a special but different kind of warmth.

They join Prompto and Gladio upstairs in their hotel room. Prompto’s leaning against Gladio’s shoulder as they both play King’s Knight on their phone. Noctis allows himself -- dangerously so -- to imagine a scenario where they’re all in love, and he wishes for an impossible birthday gift promptly afterward.

He is so screwed.

Prompto beams when Ignis and Noctis walk through the door, like he hasn’t seen them in a decade. 

“You’re back!” Prompto gushes. “How was breakfast, huh?” He wiggles his eyebrows playfully.

“Behave, darling, won’t you?” Ignis teases, walking over to kiss Prompto’s forehead.

Noctis has truly gotten to the point where every interaction Prompto and Ignis give each other fills him with warmth -- and stupid longing that probably won’t ever go away. He’s getting used to it, though, fortunately.

“It was good,” Noctis finally answers. “Having fun with Gladio?”

Prompto grins again. “Yep!”

Gladio pats Prompto’s leg before looking up at Noctis. “Ready to go, babe?”

Noctis nods. “Yeah. Still wanna know where we’re going, though.”

Gladio laughs. “Too bad, your highness.”

They all pile in the Regalia; Ignis insists on driving to give Noctis a break on his birthday. Prompto, as usual, sits shotgun, leaving Gladio and Noctis to share some quality time alone in the backseat. Noctis leans on his shoulder, Gladio’s arm slung over him as Gladio reads a book with his other hand. Noctis still has no idea how he manages to read in the car without getting nauseous, but that’s neither here nor there.

“How are you guys gonna keep the destination a surprise when I’m literally in the car with you? I can see where we’re going,” Noctis points out with a laugh.

“Nah, when we get close enough, we’re gonna blindfold you,” Gladio teases with a smirk.

Noctis groans. “Are you serious?”

Ignis chuckles from behind the wheel. “Deadly so, I assure you. We’ve also booked a suite there for the evening, so our festivities go uninterrupted.”

Noctis raises an eyebrow. “We can afford a suite now?”

“Now that’s what I call  _ sweet, _ hey, Iggy?” Prompto teases, elbowing Ignis playfully.

Ignis smirks at the terrible pun. “Indeed, darling.”

Noctis rolls his eyes. “Lame.”

“We saved up some money from various hunts to prepare for this,” Ignis explains. “We didn’t want you to have an ordinary day simply because we’re on the road.”

Noctis groans again, burying his face in Gladio’s shoulder. “I told you all I wanted was you guys.”

Gladio laughs, ruffling Noctis’s hair before kissing his forehead. “Oh, you’re gonna get us, alright.”

“A whole  _ lot _ of us,” Prompto adds, turning in his seat to give Noctis a wink.

If only Noctis could tell the rest of them just how much he’d actually want that if it were offered.

“I’m taking a nap,” Noctis declares. “You guys are cheesy.”

“You love us,” Gladio teases.

“Yeah, but still.” Noctis laughs.

“Fine, take a nap, but I’m waking you up to blindfold you.”

“Perhaps a bit gentler, Gladio, I don’t want him to feel as if he’s been kidnapped on his birthday,” Ignis notes, locking eyes with Gladio in the rearview mirror.

Gladio grins. “No promises.”

\------

Noctis can’t help but laugh as Gladio ties the blindfold around his head, blinking against the fabric over his eyes.  “This is so ridiculous,” he decides.

“Hush it. Can you see?” Gladio asks teasingly.

“No, I can’t see shit, and I’m gonna trip. You’re gonna get arrested for endangering the crown,” Noctis responds, still smiling despite it all.

“Nah, I gotcha,” Gladio says confidently.

Gladio’s hands fall on Noctis’s shoulders, guiding him away from the Regalia. All Noctis can tell about where they are is the fact that he’s walking on pavement, it’s hot as hell outside, and he can hear waves in the distance.

As soon as Gladio guides him onto sand, he nearly stumbles a bit, but Gladio rights him. 

“We’re on sand. Are we at Galdin?” Noctis asks, frowning as he tries to open his eyes underneath the blindfold. 

“Dunno, guess you gotta wait to find out,” Gladio teases.

“Just a  _ little _ farther, buddy,” Prompto says with a laugh. “You’re doin’ great!”

“Not too fast, Gladio,” Ignis scolds. “We’d hate to end this day with an injury.”

“He’s  _ fine, _ right, Noct?” Gladio says with a laugh.

Noctis whines in response, stepping off sand as he’s guided onto a boardwalk of some sort, still having no idea where he is. He sways a little again at the change of ground underneath his feet, until Gladio takes one hand off of his shoulder and grips his waist, slowing him. He hears Gladio circle him to stand in front of him.

Noctis reaches out to rest his hand on Gladio’s shoulders. “Can you take this off, now?”

“Sure. For the price of one kiss,” Gladio says. Noctis can  _ hear _ the smirk in his voice. “You want a kiss, Prince Charming?”

Noctis laughs, his heart thudding in his chest. “Fine. Kiss me, then.”

Noctis feels Gladio’s arms wrap around his waist, and Noctis melts into the embrace. Gladio’s fingers brush against his jaw, cupping his face to tilt it upward as Gladio’s lips meet his. Noctis can’t help but smile against Gladio’s mouth, their kiss chaste and playful, but still every bit as amazing as the first time.

Kissing Gladio is surprisingly sweet; the tenderest of touches and brushes of lips against his. Still, he’s playful, teeth grazing against his bottom lip as his grip on Noctis tightens the longer their kiss lasts. Noctis loves every moment of it, letting himself grow pliant in Gladio’s grip.

Noctis hears Prompto and Ignis laugh softly to each other off to the side, and he decides to break the kiss then, not wanting to be too weird in front of his other friends.

“Have I earned my ability to see yet?” Noctis taunts, less whiny than before after being kissed so thoroughly.

“Hmm. Maybe. Want another kiss?” Gladio asks.

Noctis can’t help but smile. He has no idea why Gladio is in such a kissing mood, but it’s not like he’s complaining.

“Yeah,” Noctis admits. He’s grown to love kissing, if he’s honest.

Instead of feeling Gladio’s lips on his, however, Gladio disentangles himself entirely, much to his confusion. Noctis tilts his head quizzically, frowning, wondering where Gladio went until he feels a significantly smaller hand gently cup his cheek, yet still warm and inviting.

Noctis stiffens in confusion. That’s definitely not Gladio’s hand.

“Hey, buddy,” Prompto whispers, his fingers nervously caressing Noctis’s cheekbone.

“Hi?” Noctis responds in confusion, his heart hammering in his chest.

“Can… Can I?” Prompto asks, leaning in closer.

Noctis has no idea what is happening, if he’s honest; Ignis and Gladio are still here, Noctis can hear them. There’s only one explanation for this, and it must be solely because Ignis and Gladio were aware this was going to happen.

Noctis doesn’t even hesitate before surging forward and capturing Prompto’s lips with his own. Prompto lets out a soft noise of surprise before wrapping his arms around Noctis, lips moving eagerly with his own. Prompto’s lips are soft,  _ so  _ soft -- nervous yet excitable.

Kissing Prompto is so much different than Gladio, but still so wonderful. It’s everything Noctis dreamt of and more. Prompto is eager and easy to please, moving his lips in time with every tiny nudge of encouragement from Noctis. Prompto is less playful and sweeter than Gladio, and Noctis can’t help but let his lips linger, kissing his best friend the way he’s wanted to for so long, the gentle brushing of nervous tongues against one another.

They’re nearly breathless when they finally part.

“Prom,” Noctis whispers, soft and reverent. He never thought he’d earn this.

“That was… wow. Better than I ever dreamt of,” Prompto murmurs, echoing his thoughts.

“Well, Noct,” Gladio teases, off to the side. “What do you say? Do you want another kiss?”

Noctis feels tears well in his eyes behind the fabric of the blindfold, nodding wordlessly for a moment before responding. “Yeah, I do.”

Prompto laughs, disentangling himself from Noctis. Apparently, Prompto has a harder time with separation than Gladio, as Prompto leans in and kisses his nose before he walks away, earning a laugh from Noctis.

It’s not long after that before he feels the fabric of Ignis’s glove grip his chin, gently coaxing Noctis’s head up once more.

“I do hope you’ve enough kisses saved up for me,” Ignis teases, voice no higher than an elegant purr.

Goosebumps rise on the back of Noctis’s neck. “I’ve got plenty, Specs.”

Ignis hums pleasantly, the grip on Noctis’s chin tightening slightly as he feels Ignis curl his other hand on the side of Noctis’s neck.

Noctis shivers as soon as their lips touch. He feels affection curl around his heart tightly as he lets Ignis move their lips together. Noctis gets a little too eager, pushing forward too fast, earning a soft chuckle from Ignis. Noctis tangles his fingers in Ignis’s soft hair, earning the soft kiss that he saw Ignis giving Prompto last night.

This all feels like a dream.

Kissing Ignis is different from both Gladio  _ and _ Prompto. Ignis has reserved passion that blooms once their lips touch. He’s tactical, guided, precise -- teeth grazing Noctis’s bottom lip and tongue teasing Noctis’s mouth in equal amounts, leaving Noctis breathless for more.

It takes even more self-control to part their lips. Ignis ends up having to take that reign, chuckling softly as their kiss ends, much to Noctis’s disappointment. He’s spent so long wanting Ignis like this as well; he had no idea he’d ever be so lucky to have it even for a moment.

Noctis feels Ignis untying the knot on the back of his head, finally allowing Noctis to see once the blindfold is removed.

They’re at Galdin Quay, Noctis realizes, standing on the fishing dock leading out to the sea. The water is beautiful today, sun shining bright. Noctis can’t take his eyes off of the adoring smile on Ignis’s face.

“Happy birthday, my darling prince,” Ignis says softly.

Noctis can’t help but lean up once more, kissing Ignis again. Ignis pulls him into his arms, and Noctis melts into the hug. Prompto’s laughter fills his ears as he feels Prompto join them, wrapping his arms around both of them. Gladio is last to join, but his arms reach around all three of them.

“How… how did you guys do this? How did you know? I didn’t… I didn’t say anything,” Noctis says as he feels the tears in his eyes start to overflow. He never knew kissing his friends could make him cry tears of joy, but apparently he’s turned soft after all this.

“As it would turn out, we all truly need to learn to communicate much better,” Ignis teases, pressing his lips to Noctis’s hair.

Noctis pulls away from them so he can look at them better. “Huh?”

“This morning, Gladio totally confessed his feelings for us, and told us he wasn’t gonna end things with you, but he wanted to know how we felt about it.”

Gladio laughs. “I got tired of us all being separate, what can I say?”

Noctis can’t stop smiling. “Me, too.”

Prompto laughs with him. “Turns out we all have been silently crushing like a bunch of idiots. So we all wanted to arrange a surprise for you, y’know. ‘Cause, like, as soon as we realized that everyone was on the same page… there’s no way we could’ve spent your birthday apart.”

Ignis chuckles. “Indeed. It wouldn’t have felt right.” He gazes over at Gladio with a teasing smirk. “All thanks to darling Gladio, here.”

Gladio grins, leaning in to press a soft kiss to Ignis’s lips. It’s the first time Noctis has ever seen Gladio and Ignis kiss, and the sight of it settles pleasantly along Noctis’s nerves. He can’t help but smile at them, happy that they’re all together now.

“No sweat. Got tired of seeing Noct mope after you both,” Gladio says with a laugh.

“So… so you guys are cool with this? Permanently?” Noctis can’t help but ask. “Ignis and Prompto…”

“Both Prompto and myself very much share similar feelings for you and Gladio as well, I assure you,” Ignis murmurs, reaching out to stroke Noctis’s cheek softly.

Noctis leans into the touch. “I’m… I’m so glad.”

Prompto elbows Noctis playfully. “Now that it’s cool to smooch you guys, I can finally do this!” he gushes before walking up to Gladio and jumping into his arms.

Gladio laughs, catching Prompto in his arms with ease. He looks up at Prompto like he put the sun in the sky, and Noctis is fairly certain that Prompto did, if he’s honest.

Noctis reaches out to grab Ignis’s hand as he watches Prompto and Gladio sweetly kiss. Ignis’s eyes lock with Noctis, another affectionate smile on his face as he brings the back of Noctis’s hand up for a kiss. It has no business being as charming as it is.

Prompto slides down Gladio’s body to face Noctis once their kiss ends. “Okay, okay, enough cheese! You gotta see your  _ real _ present!”

Noctis’s eyes widen. “What? There’s more? I hope you know you guys have already made me the happiest I’ll be.”

“Well, duh, there’s more. Didn’t think we were just gonna give you kisses, did you?” Gladio asks with a laugh.

“Would’ve been fine with me,” Noctis admits sheepishly.

Prompto tugs on Noctis’s arm, pulling him to the other end of the dock. “Close your eyes, dude!” 

Noctis laughs. “Again?”

“Your patience shall be rewarded, love,” Ignis says softly.

Noctis sighs longingly at the term of endearment directed at him, and closes his eyes once more as requested. 

“Hold out your hands,” Gladio says.

Noctis does as requested once more, palms facing up as something long, cool, and metal is pressed into his hands. Noctis doesn’t need to see in order to know what he’s holding.

Noctis opens his eyes just as he feels the fishing rod pressed into his hands. It’s black with blue trim, already spooled with the finest fishing line. His name is embroidered in gold on the side. He gasps when he recognizes the model of fishing rod.

“This is… this is a custom Tranquility rod…” Noctis trails off, inspecting it closer. “With a Lymlaen rod? How the hell did you guys afford this?”

Ignis smiles, massaging Noctis’s shoulders. “That’s for us to know, and you to never find out.”

Prompto nearly bounces off of the dock and into the water. “I  _ knew _ you’d like it! Go on, try it out!” 

Noctis swears he’s not going to start crying over a fishing rod, but it’s a little difficult. He brings the three of them into his arms as much as he can, laughing softly.

“I can’t believe you guys did this. I love you all so much,” Noctis says, finally saying it out loud. 

“We love you, Noct.” Prompto laughs happily, kissing his cheek. “We always have, y’know.”

“Indeed. I think I’ve always been in love with you,” Ignis tells Noctis. “I’m very relieved you feel similarly.” Ignis presses a kiss to Noctis’s forehead.

Gladio kisses Noctis’s temple. “Now hurry up and get fishing. Iggy’s got a cake waiting in the suite for us, and a bottle of champagne.”

“Several bottles,” Ignis corrects. “A certain someone will surely hog the first.”

“Hey, you love me,” Gladio teases.

“That I do. Very much so,” Ignis says softly.

Noctis can’t help but grin. He couldn’t possibly be happier. He got the one thing he’d never thought he’d get. He casts a line out into the sea, already loving the grip of the new rod. Everything seems right, now; perfect.

“Hey, Noct?” Prompto asks innocently, a teasing smile on his lips as he feels Prompto slip his fingers into Noctis’s pocket to pull out his phone. “How mad would you be if I shoved you in the water on your birthday?” 

Noctis frowns. “Don’t you dare--”

Noctis doesn’t even have time to finish before he lands feet-first into the water, laughing as he pulls Prompto along with him just as Ignis takes their phones from him.

It’s the best birthday he’s ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> scream abt chocobros w/ me!! my [twitter](https://twitter.com/ignisgayentia) and [tumblr](http://ignisgayentia.tumblr.com)


End file.
